fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Events
Occasionally, the game will be updated on certain holidays. On these holidays, the game will host certain events. During these events, certain NPCs, items, missions, and enemies are available for a limited time. There may be certain aesthetic changes implemented into the game. The events may vary slightly between the original game and Retro. Halloween Original Game NPCs: Dracula Items Retro In FusionFall Retro, Dracula and Fred Fredburger were featured as seasonal NPCs at the Gazebo located on the border of Pokey Oaks South and Pokey Oaks North, which had both temporarily been renamed "Spooky Oaks", followed by their respective direction. The sky of the entire map was turned to nighttime, which Fred claimed to be responsible for. Special pumpkin E.G.G.s containing event items could be purchased from Dracula for a high price, or collected at random as drops from monsters close to each player's respective level. Dracula and Fred, along with the Wishing Skulls, received new audio clips, which were missing in the original game. Holosuits were changed to a green skeletal design for the event. NPCs: Dracula, Fred Fredburger Items Thanksgiving Original Game NPCs: V.V. Argost Enemies: Fusion Blowfish, Hootie. Missions: A Thanksgiving Delicacy (Parts 1-2) Items Knishmas Original Game NPCs: Chowder, Shnitzel Missions Items Retro Similar to the original game, FusionFall Retro's first winter season event is named after Knishmas, a holiday observed within the Chowder universe. Shnitzel, Chowder, and Sour Ron were featured as seasonal NPCs at the Gazebo located on the border of Pokey Oaks South and Pokey Oaks North, which had both temporarily been renamed "Merry Oaks", followed by their respective direction. Throughout the world, snow was falling, but seemingly never reached the ground. Similar to the Halloween event, there are special item drops for Knishmas, but as Knishmas presents instead of pumpkin E.G.G.s. Monster drop rates for the presents were significantly reduced from the Halloween event, making these items much more rare. With this event, Retro-exclusive missions were introduced as the 8 part Knishmas Kapers and Schmingerbread Scrooge, where players fought Fusion Chowder. NPCs: Chowder, Shnitzel, Sour Ron. Missions: Knishmas Kapers (Parts 1-8), Schmingerbread Scrooge. Items Birthday bash Original game NPCs: Johnny Bravo, Chowder, Shnitzel, Puckerberries, Flapjack, Candy Wife, TOM, Zak, Drew, Doc, Fiskerton, V.V. Argost, Zon, Chupacabra, Major Glory, Jeff, Fred Fredburger, Ship, Albedo, Echo Echo, Alan, Alien X, Megawatt. Items Retro The Birthday Bash returned on January 10th, 2019. It was held at the gazebo in Pokey Oaks North/South like in the original game. The giant birthday cake from the original game was brought back with some aesthetic changes. NPCs based on Noods arrived for the celebraton with one of them selling vehicles. 60 new items were added for a limited time. A new enemy called the Party Popper spawned around the birthday cake. When defeated, they spawned Birthday Bashers which dropped CRATEs containing the new items. Enemies: Party Popper, Birthday Basher. Items Valentine's Day Original Game NPCs: Flapjack, Johnny Bravo, Chowder. Enemies Missions Items Retro Flapjack, Bubbie, Johnny Bravo and the Blood Gnat Exterminators arrived at Candy Cove for the Valentine's Day event. Flapjack and Bubbie brought Blood Gnats with them. The Blood Gnat Exterminators were called to contain the Blood Gnats. They also released genetically engineered Killer Blood Gnats to counter the infestation. They could be fought along Candy Cove and Peach Creek Commons. Johnny Bravo was being studied by Dr. Estrangelove as he seemed to be immune to the Blood Gnats. NPCs: Flapjack, Johnny Bravo, Exterminator Heartbreak, Dr. Estrangelove Enemies: Killer Blood Gnats Missions: Infestation Situation, Blood Gnat Spat, Johnny V. Good, All Hail the Queen, Pest Control. Items Mother's Day Original Game NPCs: Flapjack, Johnny Bravo, Zak, Fiskerton, Drew, Zon, Jeff. Enemies Missions Items Category:Game Elements Category:Game elements Category:Article stubs